


Wicked Delights

by prubun



Series: RusPru Multi-Chapter Fics [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Romance, Violence, dark themes, incubus/priest AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Isolated in a monastery ever since he was a young boy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, now an adult and priest-in-training, finds himself making a deal with an incubus named Ivan as his faith dwindles and he questions the religion he's a part of. As they grow more fond of each other through sex and conversation, they discover a dark secret within the walls of the monastery that threatens Gilbert's wellbeing and perhaps his very life. (Incubus/Priest. Modern-day supernatural/fantasy AU)
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru Multi-Chapter Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401418
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	Wicked Delights

**Author's Note:**

> **Story Warnings:**  
>  This fic will include heavy topics such as abuse, confinement, sexual repression, and violence, as well as explicit sexual content, angst, and romance. So if any of that might bother you, consider this your warning before proceeding as I will not be putting warnings on each individual chapter of this fic.
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  None of the dark warnings such as abuse or violence apply to the relationship between Ivan and Gilbert in this story and all sexual interaction between the two characters is consensual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  _"Your mouth might tell me lies but your body won't."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** [Posted: March 15, 2020] **
> 
> So I'm back on my demon shit. This time with an incubus!Russia and priest!Prussia AU fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Gilbert started his day as he usually did each morning. He washed his face, donned his long white robes, then headed outside into the gardens to water the plants and flowers. As he walked through the halls of the monastery he passed other priests and priestesses, even the high priest. He gave a bow to him before he went out into the morning sun.

It was bright and he knew not to stay out for too long due to his condition, but he would push his limits as far as he could. Grabbing a watering can, he joined a few others in watering the monastery's vast gardens. Several minutes passed as he chatted casually with some of his fellow priests, eventually muttering a comment about the sun while he worked.

"It's so warm this morning," he said with a chuckle. "I'm starting to sweat under these robes." It was a simple comment, one that the other laughed at and agreed with as the sun's rays had been quite warm that morning. But then something slithered into the back of Gilbert's mind — a wicked, disembodied voice that was smooth like butter and made his heart flutter.

_You should give into that heat and take your clothes off._

The thought made Gilbert clutch at the collar of his robe and then glance around searching. No one else seemed to hear anything and were continuing with their business. The voice almost seemed to be in his own head. But...he'd never think something so vulgar as to get naked in the open like that. Choosing to ignore it, he shook his head and went back to watering. As he watched the water exit the pot in an arched stream and dampen the dirt, he felt his body heat up from inside, pooling in his lower abdomen.

_Imagine what you could do, what that man next to you could do if you were naked, what you could do together._

Gilbert turned quickly to look around once again, which only got the other man's attention, who looked curiously at him. Gilbert's cheeks were flushed pink and he was wide-eyed with an expression of confusion and fright.

"Sorry, I have to go," Gilbert bowed, then turned to rush back inside. Trying not to panic, he continued on with his chores — cleaning the halls and bedrooms, doing laundry, helping set out offerings, and then finally, he meditated. 

Despite his best efforts, however, that voice kept visiting him and sounded as if it was breathing down his neck. It kept softly encouraging him to do vulgar things like remove his clothes or touch himself. By the time the evening came and he could return to his room for the day, he was confused and angry and disappointed that he let the voice affect him so much.

Gilbert went to his room, shut the door behind him, and then locked it. Pacing around inside he ran his hand through his hair and felt the heat still swirling around inside his chest and abdomen. In an attempt to cool down, he went to the small bathroom connected to his room, splashed some water on his face from the basin there, dampening his white hair and then closed his pale blue eyes. When he opened them and looked into the mirror, he let out a startled yelp and spun around.

In the mirror, there was a figure floating behind him with two large leathery wings flapping softly. Ram-like horns the color of onyx curved at the sides of a handsome face, strong and soft at the same time, both handsome and beautiful. Bright lavender eyes were narrowed on him paired with a fanged grin that exuded arrogance, and muscular arms were folded over a toned and bare chest. An incubus named Ivan.

Gilbert couldn't see much more than that as the man quickly moved in close and before he could react further, a warm hand covered his mouth. As he clawed and pulled at the wrist and arm, he noticed that the skin from his elbows to his hands was the color of coal and his fingers were longer than an average human, each one coming to a pointed black nail. While Gilbert struggled, he realized just how weak he was compared to the inhuman being as his attempts to escape did nothing to faze him. The man then pushed him until he was backed back against the sink, his back arching as he pressed into it.

"Calm down," the horned man told him in a soft voice — a familiar voice to Gilbert that involuntarily made him blush. Despite the simple fact that the human was weak against him, Ivan saw a fire in him. Surely he understood what he was and that would angry and frighten him, and Ivan knew that humans tend to do stupid things when angry and frightened.

Gilbert pulled his arm back and then with all his strength he slammed his fist into the other's face. The hit stunned Ivan and jerked his face to the side since he hadn't expected the impact, but that was all it did. Ivan still firmly kept his hand over Gilbert's mouth, though he licked the inside of his cheek where the punch connected, smiled, and then turned his calm eyes back to the other man.

"That was mean," Ivan said and pressed close, his body now just mere centimeters from Gilbert's. "I'm going to remove my hand, but be a good boy and don't make a fuss, okay? I just want to talk."

Ivan knew as soon as he removed his hand, the man would likely yell or try to run for help. And just as expected, as soon as Gilbert was released, he jerked away and ran for the door. Anticipating this move, Ivan quickly appeared in front of Gilbert and caused him to crash into his chest.

"Get out of my way!" Gilbert shouted. He began to hit the other's torso as one of his arms was grasped by the incubus, which Ivan was completely unfazed by.

"I asked you to be a good boy. You'd think a priest would be good at that," Ivan teased with a chuckle. "Then again, if you were as innocent as you seem, I wouldn't have been attracted to you," said the demon. Gilbert's fists stopped, his body freezing up and he stared blankly at the body in front of him.

"What...? What are you talking about?" he asked. Swiftly, Ivan took Gilbert's hand, spun him around and led him to the bed where he made him sit. Gilbert had a moment of realization that he couldn't overpower or escape the demon, so logic told him that he had to listen and bide his time until the creature left him alone.

Ivan floated down onto the bed, sat beside Gilbert, and crossed his legs while his dark wings folded down and draped over his shoulders like a cape. Now that Gilbert could actually get a proper look at him, he saw that from Ivan's hips and down was smooth onyx-colored skin, not at all like the somewhat tanned human skin of his torso; almost like it was made of actual onyx. He wore a deep purple loincloth that reached down to his knees, slipped between them and showed off his thick thighs, and was made from fine silk, but the demon wore no other clothes. There was a long segmented tail that resembled a cat's without fur that lifted and rested across his knee, occasionally flitting up and twitching, and his legs formed into lithe and lanky werewolf-like paws for feet, elongated and sinewy. Gilbert had only ever seen depictions of creatures like this, and now one was on his bed.

"First, let's start with introductions. I am Ivan Braginsky, and I am a humble incubus," he stated and bowed with a hand at his ribs. Gilbert grimaced and leaned away. "So, tell me who you are?"

I'm not giving a demon my name! I'm not a fool!" Gilbert refused loudly. The incubus' expression fell into a disappointed pout but then closed the distance to be just inches from the other's face.

"Gilbert," Ivan said his name with a grin as he tapped the man's nose with one of those long fingers. Gilbert went still, eyes wide, brows raised, and mouth slightly open.

"How do you know my name?" Gilbert question sternly. Ivan's eyes narrowed and his grin widened until a fang poked out. The finger on Gilbert's nose slipped down to his chin, hooked under, then lifted his head up.

"I've had my eye on you for some time. A few days or so. I've seen you talk to the others and 'Gilbert' is what I've heard them call you." Ivan inspected Gilbert's face for several long seconds, lingering on his lips before his shimmering lavender eyes went back to his blue ones. "You're a...priest? Your outfit and practices seem to say so." In response, Gilbert jerked away to break the contact, then grabbed at something around his neck. He pulled on a silver chain at the end of which was a holy symbol. Ivan's grin widened to show two fangs.

"I'm still an initiate, but... I-I am a holy man, so stay back, demon!" Gilbert gripped the holy symbol and aimed it towards Ivan who only looked amused. Ivan moved the same hand down and pressed his finger to the symbol before he abruptly yanked on it, causing the other man to stumble forward.

"Naive boy. You think some trinket can hurt me?" He took the symbol and lifted it to his lips, keeping his eyes on Gilbert's now horrified face as he licked along the length of the symbol. To Gilbert's surprise, he then kissed it and closed his eyes. 

"What do you want from me? Why are you bothering me?" Gilbert questioned him. Ivan's lips pulled back into that grin, and if Gilbert wasn't so preoccupied with the fact that a demon was casually sitting on his bed, he'd wonder how his face wasn't cramping from smiling so much. Ivan shifted his weight and switched the way his legs were crossed.

"That's simple. I want your pleasure," he stated. Gilbert visibly flinched, his eyes wide and cheeks gaining a bit of color.

"You're insane," Gilbert commented with an exasperated huff.

"And you're horny," Ivan responded with a flick of his tail that lightly whipped Gilbert's knee. "I was just passing by when I smelled something sweet. Arousal tainted with guilt and fear. That scent led me to you." Ivan gave a side glance to him. Gilbert looked alarmed but the way he blushed and clutched the front of his robe was very telling — he couldn't deny the demon's words even if he wanted to.

"What...What does that even mean!?" Gilbert yelled at him. Ivan sighed and leaned his weight onto one hand and created a depression in the bed.

"It means you're a regular human male, like so many others. But you're wrapped up in all of this—" Ivan motioned to the room, by extension meaning the monastery. "And wrapped up in _this_ —" He gave a tug on the robe Gilbert wore. "I was hoping you'd take it off earlier but it seems you're more resilient to my tempts than I expected."

"Don't just go around trying to get people out of their clothes, you jacka—" Gilbert stopped himself with a growl and then grit his teeth. 

"Oh?" Ivan pursed his lips in amusement. "You were going to call me a jackass, weren't you? What a naughty word for a priest-in-training. Or is this why you're still _in_ training? Not as saintly as 'Father' would like?"

"Shut your mouth." Gilbert swiftly stood up. "You need to leave. Get out. You won't get what you want here," Gilbert said. Ivan pouted and placed his chin in his palm.

"But it's so nice here, and you smell wonderful," Ivan cooed childishly. Then suddenly he perked up. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"Are you really trying to trick a priest into making a deal with a demon? Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Gilbert snapped angrily. The incubus stood up, towering several inches above the other despite Gilbert being 5'9'' and stepped to him. Gilbert moved back as the other approached but eventually bumped into the wall. With his back pressed into the cold stone and Ivan pinning him with his mere presence — not even touching him — Gilbert felt cornered.

"I don't think you're stupid, but I can see that you're prideful. So, what's some harmless fun?" Ivan inquired casually.

Gilbert watched the incubus' face — he had a softer expression but there was an innate mischief in there that made Gilbert distrusting. Still, the demon was the first interesting thing to happen at the monastery in a few years.

"What kind of deal then? And don't say you want my soul or something when it's done," Gilbert groaned. Ivan chuckled in amusement.

"Oh no, I'm not that kind of demon," Ivan clarified. "I already told you what I want, and your pleasure won't come with any deal." He stepped close once again, a single finger raised Gilbert's chin to demand his attention. "If you can go all day tomorrow without thinking about me and what I could do for you, you win and I'll leave you alone."

"And if you win?" Gilbert inquired with a glare. Ivan smiled and cocked his head, delighted by Gilbert's impatient questions.

"We'll get to that when it happens. You don't have to worry though, I won't force you to do anything. We'll have a talk tomorrow night," Ivan spoke confidently as if he already knew that Gilbert would lose. He stretched out his wings and flapped them once and, unfortunately, it gave Gilbert's curious eyes the chance to wander over Ivan's muscular figure; no priest in the monastery was built like him, not even close. "Remember, all day tomorrow. Which means, if you want, you can get all your thoughts and desires out before dawn even comes." Ivan chuckled at Gilbert's reaction — flushing red, unable to look at him despite observing him just moments ago.

"How would you even know? How would you know my thoughts?" Gilbert asked, glancing up through white lashes with embarrassment. Ivan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm an incubus, remember?" Ivan teased, his question rhetorical. His eyes narrowed on the other and noticed his body language — his hands pressed against the wall, back arched slightly, knees bent a little as if he felt weak or vulnerable. "Desire is easy for beings like me to read. Your mouth might tell me lies but your body won't."

"A vulgar demon like you could put spells on me, that's unfair!"

Ivan rubbed at his temples. Maybe he did pick the wrong man — this one was starting to grate on his nerves a little.

"I don't cast spells or use trickery, I use my sexuality and the promise of pleasure, and I can tell from your wandering eyes and that little tent in your robe that you're at least curious about what I could offer." Ivan smiled when Gilbert suddenly threw his hands between his legs as if that didn't make it more obvious. "I'll let you deal with that for tonight," Ivan said and made his way over to the window in the room. He stepped up and crouched onto the ledge, then turned back to the flustered man. "Remember, our game starts at dawn." 

With that, the incubus disappeared into the night, leaving Gilbert stunned, confused, and strangely aroused. For nearly a minute he stood right where Ivan had left him as if he couldn't move. Suddenly the panic settled in — he ran to the window and closed it, and then sat on his bed.

 _'Did that really just happen?'_ Gilbert wondered disbelievingly to himself, his eyes darting around the room, hands fumbling with his holy symbol. A demon was really in his room and offered him a deal that he was...actually considering. It filled him with disappointment. His heart was beating abnormally, but...it was different from the way it beats from fear — it was fast and hard, pumping his body with adrenaline and excitement. 

His entire body tingled for a moment before it turned into heat that pooled in his chest. Creeping lower and lower his abdomen twisted and pulsed with a familiar but shameful sensation. Attempting to ignore it, he threw himself into his bed and buried half of his face into the pillow. Shifting onto his belly he groaned and cursed at himself as the heat persisted. It didn't worsen, just lingered and swelled periodically. Soon, it made his hips act on their own, slowly beginning to shift — gyrating at first then undulating downward to rub against the bedding.

Outside his window, Ivan perched in a tree and watched him writhe and grunt softly. He knew that Gilbert was pent up and simply wanted to relax, but it surprised even him, even if only a little, how quickly Gilbert lifted his hips, spread his legs, and moved a hand into his white pants. Ivan could smell him even through the closed window and could see the expression on Gilbert's face — grimaced and tight, _stressed_. It didn't look like it felt very good for him but he was still inching his way closer to that coveted release. 

Watching the young man tug and stroke himself made Ivan's body become warm with desire. In that minute Ivan felt every instinct in his being urge him to help the man — to guide him, to make it feel better for him.

Then, he took a deep breath, smiled softly, and then flew off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> Sorry this first chapter is a bit short, the next one will be longer, promise!
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
>  •It's been a few years since I've written any demon stuff. Just like with _Demon's Angel_ , this fic was birthed because I wanted to write demon smut, and then I accidentally gave it a plot with drama and feelings.  
> •Ivan's appearance went through many changes as I wrote, between the inhuman coloration of his skin, how his legs looks, _and_ I survived what I called the Dick Dilemma™ where I could not for the life of me figure out what Ivan's dick would look like in this fic. Don't worry, I figured it out.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Links, socials, and otherwise!**   
> •Tumblr: <https://prubun.tumblr.com/>.   
> •Personal 18+ Discord server: <https://discord.gg/FMGBdtk>.   
> •25+ Hetalia server: <https://discord.gg/dWqTTUW>   
> •All ages Hetalia writing server: <https://discord.gg/xhC7SKY>.


End file.
